Power Within
by rock-baby15
Summary: funny harry potter/soap opera thing goin on, harry and ron are 16 and talk like teens (lol) and meet 2 new girls, (all made up werid stuff), my first fic so be nice:)


Power Within  
  
(stupid, funny Harry Potter/soap opera fanfic)  
  
All the students sat in class awaiting the teacher to start their lessons, and for certain students to come late. Hermione sat quietly writing in her journal while Ron sat crouched over his desk trying to balance a pencil on his nose. Some of the other troublesome students like Noah and Tino were throwing paper airplanes around and talking loudly. Suddenly, a tall, blonde, very pretty young woman walked into the room. She was wearing a tight, short blue jean skirt and a soft green button-down shirt. She walked to the front of the room catching the eye of every guy including a now distracted Ron Weasly who had droped his pencil. Hermione reached her hand over to Ron's chin closing his wide mouth. "Geez, take a picture it'll last longer." she said. The teacher sat on the edge of the big desk and opened a book which had the attendence sheet in it. Then she looked around the room at every student. Hermione couldn't help notice her almost scary purple eyes. Her eyes were like swaying purple clouds moving around, and every now and then you could see what looked like a flash of lightning in them. She closed the book and set it down on the desk. She was about to speak when a young, teenage, scruffy black haired boy came rushing through the door about to drop his books. He ran to his desk and sat beside Ron who was making eye motions toward the teacher, nodding his head and smiling.  
  
"Hmm, let's see, " started the teacher. "Mr. Potter I presume." she said looking at him.  
  
"Y-yes..m'am." said Harry in a frightend tone.  
  
"I trust you will explain your absence to me." said the teacher. Harry got up, brushed off his robe, and started to speak.  
  
"W-well you see, I was um..well my clock..it has this..um...this thing where...you know...it's like...and then...I..uh..." he said rambling on, trying to explain himself. The teacher just smirked and motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"Well, now that we're all here, let's begin. I am Miss. Corder, your new teacher." said their teacher. Ron looked at Harry, nodded his head toward Miss. Corder, licked his lips and winked. Harry just laughed and hit Ron on the arm.  
  
Their first class had ended and they left to go to their next class. Harry was walking out with his books when Ron grabbed his arm. "Holy Jebus did you see her!!" he yelled. "God, she is tick!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Ya, Ron, I saw her." he said. "Well...don't tell me you wouldn't wanna shag her!" excalimed Ron. Harry laughed again and pushed him.  
  
"Come on, we're gunna be late for class."  
  
At lunch time, Ron and Harry found Hermione and sat with her. "Hey, did you guys hear?" she asked them.  
  
"Hear what?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, I heard that some new students are coming to Hogwarts." she said. Ron rolled his eyes and sat down.  
  
"Wow, big deal. Students come here all the time." he said. Hermione gave Ron an evil look and turned to Harry.  
  
"The students aren't from England. They're from North America, and I heard they don't even know how to use magic." explained Hermione. Harry looked at Ron and shrugged.  
  
"Well, we'll have to see when they get here." he said.  
  
The next day Harry and Ron got up and looked out their window to see a huge crowd of students and some teachers. They got dressed and went outside to see what was going on. They found Hermione and asked her. She didn't know either. Just then a teacher started talking and she had a girl with her.  
  
"Everyone, everyone. Listen here. We have two new students at Hogwarts. Everyone, please welcome Chasity Symon and J-....." the teacher stoped and looked around. "Where is she?" Chasity shrugged. Just then a girl, well she sort of looked like a girl, came walking through the field. She had short brown hair and a hat on. She was wearing sun glasses and had head phones around her head and a discman in her backpack. She was wearing a black t-shirt and baggy navy blue jeans with blue Fila running shoes. She looked like a total grunge tomboy. "Ah, here she is. Let's all welcome Jai Evans as well." Chasity smiled and waved to everyone while Jai lowered her sun glasses and looked oddly at everyone. "Chasity here is from Alabama and Jai is from Broklyn in America. I trust you all to make them feel welcome. I need some people to show them around. Hmm, let's see, uh, Hermione, Ron and Harry, will you three help them around. Thank you."  
  
"...And this is the cafeteria." explained Hermione, showing them around and explaining every room. Harry walked along with Jai trying to make conversation but Jai couldn't hear over her blaring music. Ron stayed in the back talking with Chasity.  
  
"So, what are you listening to?" asked Harry. Jai looked at him and said, "Just some rock music I burned." She smiled and Harry smiled back. "Oh, I don't much care for rock myself." he said. Jai gave him and evil laugh and turned up her music blocking out Harry and his questions. Harry went to go talk with Chasity and Ron since he was getting nowhere with Jai.  
  
"So, y'all from England here?" asked Chasity in her Southern accent.  
  
"Yes, well most of us. I think you two are probably the first kids here from outside of Europe." answered Harry.  
  
"I like it. Now we have more culture and more junk to talk about. I'm sure you guys have some great stories and some awsome magic to show us." exclaimed Ron. Chasity and Harry nodded.  
  
"Magic is for losers." said an angered Jai putting her head phones back on and walking away. Harry and Ron looked at each other then at Chasity.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know. We haven't spoken much since the plane ride. She seems very closed off. But I told her I wanted to come here to work and improve on my magic and she just laughed at me. She said magic is stupid and her parents made her come here. Maybe one of us should talk to her." said Chasity. Harry nodded and they both looked at Ron.  
  
"Woa, woa woa! Don't look at me! I'm not talking to her she'll bite my head off!" he said. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine i'll got talk to her." Harry walked off to go find Jai leaving Ron and Chasity practically alone since Hermione wasn't paying much attention to them.  
  
Harry finally found Jai sitting by herself in the study. She had her music off and was just sitting on a table staring out the window. Harry almost felt sorry for her, she looked so sad and alone. He wanted to help her. "Hey," he said, "Mind if I sit down?" Jai moved over and put her hand down on the table beside her. Harry walked over to her. "I uh, I can see you don't care much about magic but you know, I'm pretty good so maybe some time, I mean, if you want, I could he-..."  
  
"It's not that." said Jai before Harry could finish his sentence.  
  
"What is it?" he asked moving closer. She hesitated for a while but began to tell him.  
  
"It's not that I don't like magic it's just that...I...I..."  
  
"What? What is it I can help." Said Harry.  
  
"No, I just...I...I...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't do it!! I just can't ok! No matter what I do nothing helps! I don't have any powers or anything! I can't do magic!....I can't..I..." She started crying and Harry put his arms around her.  
  
"It's ok, it's ok. I can help. I'll help I promise." said Harry trying to comfort her.  
  
"No, you can't. No one can help me. I just can't do it. I want to but I can't. I feel so stupid. I feel so..." Before she could finish, Harry lifted up her chin and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. He lightly put his hand on her face and brushed away her tears. He pressed his hand on her back and held her close. She closed her eyes and leaned in closer. She put one hand on his chest and rubbed her hand through his soft, scruffy black hair. Harry moved his hand around her back slowly moving down until he reached the belt of her jeans and just then....Hermione rushed through the door.  
  
"Harry I just came to tell you tha-...oh...sorry..I guess i'll just...go..now bye." she said rushing back out the door. Jai and Harry pulled away quickly and just stood looking at each other.  
  
"I uh, I better go, um, bye." said Jai leaving the room. Harry stood dazed watching her leave.  
  
"Ya...bye.." he said.  
  
Harry burst through the door of his and Ron's room while Ron was laying on his bed reading his *cough cough* "magazines". Harry was pacing around the room bitting his nail.  
  
"Sup dude!" said Ron putting his arm in the air still imerssed in his "reading".  
  
"...Huh...oh..hi.." responded Harry. "Do you know what just happend?" he said ploping down on Ron's bed.  
  
"....nooo....what happend?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ok, well I went to look for Jai like you guys told me to, right, so, I found her in the study and she was looking tick so I..."  
  
"Oooohhh, I know where this is going." said Ron smiling.  
  
"No man I'm not like th-...dude can you put that down for like one second and listen to me!" Harry said grabbing Ron's "magazines" and throwing them on the floor.  
  
"Hey!!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Ok, so, anyway. I was talking to her and she said she didn't like magic because she didn't know how to use it so I told her i'd help her and she started crying to then I hugged her, you know, to try and comfort her. And then we started snogging and she was all into it and..."  
  
"So you snogged her, big deal. It's not like you've never snogged another girl, right.....right?" asked Ron interrupting Harry. Harry just looked down and blushed. "Holy cripes man! Next your gunna be tellin me your a virgin too!" Harry, again, looked down and blushed. "Holy shit."  
  
"Come on, you know i'm saving myself for that special someone!" said Harry.  
  
"But Harry, man, when are you gunna find her, I mean we're 16, we're not getting any younger." said Ron.  
  
"I don't know man, she might be the one, I mean, I think i'm falling in love with her." Harry said.  
  
"Woa, that is deep man. You better be sure though. You don't want a girl to go breaking your heart. It hurts. And I should know." laughed Ron. Harry laughed, grabbed the "magazines" off the ground, and sat back on the bed with Ron to continue their "reading session".  
  
Jai came through the door to her dorm room which she shared with Hermione and Chasity. She grabbed her suit case and started to unpack when Hermione came into the room. "And what was all that about?" she asked.  
  
"What was what?" Jai said calmly still unpacking.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean! You and Harry in the study!" said Hermione walking over to Jai furiously and throwing her clothes on the ground. Jai gave her and evil look.  
  
"Look, it was nothing. I didn't even know he was going to do that it just, sorta, happend. It meant nothing alright. Nothing. I don't even know the guy. He seems like a nerd." Jai shot back at her. Hermione sat down beside Jai on her bed and started laughing.  
  
"So...what was it like?" she asked. Jai looked over at her and started giggling aswell.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your buisness." she said.  
  
"Oh come on! Tell!" whinned Hermione begging Jai to tell her the details. Jai smiled and sat down beside Hermione.  
  
"There's really nothing to tell...but.....he is a good kisser." said Jai as she smiled and blushed. "I mean, the way he kissed me, it was like, like he really meant it, you know? Like he felt the way he was kissing me. Sweet and pasionate. I dunno, maybe it's just me." Hermione smiled and was hanging off her every word.  
  
"Wow, that sounds so beautiful. I really never pictured Harry to be sweet and passionate. But he is a good guy. If you just gave him a chance, you'd see." said Hermione. Jai and Hermione giggled together having more girl talk.  
  
While in the other room....  
  
"Shhh....you hear that?" said Ron to Harry still looking at Ron's magazines.  
  
"....no.." said Harry. They both listened and could hear Hermione and Jai's giggles in the next room. "It sounds like....girls....laughing.."  
  
"Ya," said Ron, "maybe their having a pillow fight..." he looked at Harry and smiked. "A hot, sweaty, pillow fight."  
  
"Oh god," said Harry laughing. "or maybe their...*gasp*...talking!" he said sarcastically.  
  
Ron pulled Harry off the bed. "Let's go check it out!" he told him. They left the room and went down the hall and around the corner to the girls' dorm hall. Ron brought Harry's invisible cloak which he was planning on using to sneak into one of their rooms while they were changing.  
  
Ron crouched outside one of the rooms drooling while Harry just stood around by him laughing. Just then, Harry heard something and went to go check it out. He peeked in through one of the classrooms and saw his new teacher Miss. Corder standing infront of a cauldron which was oozing out thick purple smoke and a black liquid onto the floor. Her blonde hair now had purple streaks through it and it was flying around which was weird because there was no wind in the castle. Her eyes were now all dark purple and there were lightning streaks in them. She had no expression on her face and she seemed to be casting spells from a spellbook she was holding in a language Harry couldn't understand. There was smoke and black liquid covering the room and lightning strikes everywhere. Suddenly, she saw Harry and looked at him. Harry moved away slowly from the room back to where Ron was.  
  
"Uh, Ron, I, uh, I think we should go now...now...like right now!!" he said tugging at Ron's shirt and nudging his arm.  
  
"Hold on man I think I see the bathroom and some girl is about to take a shower." said Ron. Harry grabbed him and started running back to their dorm room. Ron didn't know what was going on but Harry wanted to get back before Miss. Corder could find them and do something he didn't want to find out what.  
  
They finally got back to their room and Harry shut and locked the door and plopped on his bed panting out of breath.  
  
"What the fuck was that all about!!??" yelled Ron, very confused and angry he had lost his funtime. Harry tried to explain through gasps of air.  
  
"I saw..Miss. Corder...she was...I don't know what she was doing..but...it didn't look good....she...she looked so different...I don't know...somethin's going on her, man." he told Ron. Ron still hadn't the foggiest but he was too tired to hear more of Harry's ramblings and decided to ask him more about it in the morning. Even though he knew he would tell everybody anyway. Knowing Harry, he wouldn't rest until he had found out everything he needed to know to make him feel at peace.  
  
The next morning, Ron's alarm buzzed for him to wake up. He groaned and looked over to see Harry sitting on his bed reading a big book fully dressed and awake. "Yo, man, how long have you been up for?" asked Ron.  
  
"I got up at 5:00 and went to the library to get a book on the school's teachers." responded Harry. Ron slowly got up rubbing his tired, emerald green eyes and scratching his head full of wavy, red hair. He got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed and gell his messy hair. Harry and Ron left their dorm room to find Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry both had spares in the morning. Harry wanted to go to the library to see if he could find anything on his very suspicious new teacher Miss. Corder while Ron wanted to find Chasity. Just then, they bumped into a very pretty blonde haired young woman.  
  
"Chasity!" Ron gasped and blushed. "Oh, man, i'm really sorry." he said helping Chasity pick up her books. Chasity just giggled and smiled at him. They bothed looked and smiled at each other for a while leaving Harry confused.  
  
"I, um, I wanted to know if you might want to study with me for the test we have in-.."  
  
"Yes!" said Ron before Chasity could finish her sentence. "I, uh, I mean sure."  
  
Chasity giggled. "Ok, do you want to come to my dorm? Jai and Hermione are out right now so we'd have peace and quiet." she said to Ron who was standing there blushing and holding his books close to his crotch.  
  
"...Ok." said Ron. Chasity smiled and took Ron's arm to show him to her dorm room while Ron looked back at Harry, pulled his arm down to his knee and made motions to say "Oh yeah!". Harry laughed and continued walking to the library alone.  
  
Just then, he bumped into someone again. But this time, it was someone whom he wasn't happy in seeing. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the imortal Harry Potter." said a chilling voice.  
  
"Hey Noah, whats up?" said Harry in a disinterested tone. Noah Turner was a bit like a school bully but not in the way of beating up kids. Noah liked to cast spells and name call the people he didn't like. He had no friends except for his sidkick Tino Telanskie who was just as mean. Neither Noah nor Tino liked Harry or his friends. Everyone knew it was because of jealousy but they would never admit to it. Even though Noah was a bully, everyone had to agree that he was very very smart. He knew almost everything about everything.  
  
Noah reached down to pick up the books Harry had dropped and looked at the one about teachers of Hogwarts. Harry had put a bookmark in where Miss. Corder's section was. "Well, you have good taste in women i'll give you that Potter. Corder is a fine piece of a-"  
  
"Ya, thanks Noah. But i'm not looking her up for that. I think there's something very fishy about her and i'm trying to find out what." said Harry.  
  
"If I were you Potter, Corder's not the one I would be worried about." said Noah. Harry looked at him confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Noah looked around, then pulled Harry into a secluded classroom.  
  
"I mean it's your little friend Jai i'd be worried about." continued Noah. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Jai's fine, she's not bad." said Harry.  
  
"Oh really?" Noah said. "Everybody thinks there is only one kind of magic. The one you use with spells and magic wands and spellbooks and weird little sayings. Well they're wrong. There is also the kind of magic you can use without all that stuff. Where your magic comes from inside. Where all you need to do to release it is think about it. A different kind of magic. A new breed of Wizards and Witches that use that kind of magic. Jai is one of them. And don't give me that look Potter you know i'm right. I've seen it."  
  
Harry just sat dazed. He couldn't believe it. It seemed so far fetched. But then again, to muggles, him, this world, would seem unbelievable. He also knew that Noah was never wrong. He had to believe him.  
  
"I never knew." was all Harry could say.  
  
"Of course you didn't. You've never seen anything like that before, neither has hardly anyone else. No one ever told you because they couldn't believe it. Until now. Now they'll have to believe it. And i'll be there. I'll be there to tell them. I knew all along."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "What's going to happen?"  
  
"Jai is a Sparkle. She can't cast spells or use wands or say stupid sayings to make things happen. She uses her power, her power within. Sparkles and Wizards and Witches have never gotten along. Sparkles were seen as evil becuase everyone thought if your magic wasn't coming from a wand or spells, it must be coming from somewhere else. Somewhere evil. Most Sparkles were killed or banished never to be heard of again. And now, everyone believes they're just fairy tale or fantasy and that they were never real. But some of them survived. And when everyone finds out that Jai is one of them, she'll be killed."  
  
"They're going to kill her?!" Harry stood up and yelled. "But...but...why..I...I don't understand."  
  
Noah pushed Harry down on the bench beside him. "Listen to me Harry, you have to tell Jai the truth. You have to save her before it's too late. Trust me. This is serious."  
  
Harry nodded and went to find Jai. He bumped into Hermione who looked just as distracted and in a hurry as he was. "Hermione! Thank God I found you. Listen, we have to find Jai before it's.."  
  
"Nevermind that!" said Hermione quickly. "I've found some stuff about Miss. Corder I think you should know. You were right Harry, there is something fishy about her." Hermione showed Harry a book she had gotten from the forbidden part of the library. It had a picture of Miss. Corder in it and something written about her. "Look here Harry." continued Hermione. "It says here that a long time ago, Hogwarts had trouble with an evil witch named Cordelia. She had powers no one had ever seen before. She took hold of all their spellbooks and magic wands and turned their powers against them. Everyone tried but nothing worked. But, finally, the strongest Wizards conjured up their powers together and trapped Cordelia in a stone necklace and banished her forever." Hermione showed Harry and picture of the necklace.  
  
"I've seen that somewhere before." said Harry. "Jai!" he yelled. "Jai was wearing a necklace that looked just like that. She said she didn't know where she got it or what it meant but that she had it her whole life. What does it mean?"  
  
Hermione looked closely at the picture of the necklace and the symbols on it. "I think it means Power, and Inside or something." she said.  
  
Harry thought. "Power...inside..?" Hermione shrugged. "Power...inside...in...with...within! Power Within!! She's a Sparkle!" yelled Harry.  
  
"What?" said Hermione very puzzled.  
  
"Noah, he told me about Sparkles." said Harry.  
  
"Oh you don't believe in that load o' crock do you?" said Hermione.  
  
"Noah is never wrong! He said Jai is a Sparkle, but this means that Cordelia was too. And the necklace. It's the same. You don't think?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"That Jai is Cordelia? No. I think Cordelia is Miss. Corder, which would explain a lot." answered Hermione.  
  
"Then, what does Jai have to do with all this?" asked Harry.  
  
"Maybe we should ask her." suggested Hermione.  
  
Harry and Hermione went to go find Jai. While they were looking, they found Ron...and Chasity...together....in the girls dorm room...alone... "Uh..Ron..what are you doing?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing...we..were...just studying...ya..studying...ya.." rambled Ron while Chasity sat on Ron's bed blushing.  
  
"Ugh, come on you two we have to find Jai it's urgent." exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Wha..what's going on?" asked Ron and Chasity.  
  
"Come on, i'll explain on the way." said Harry.  
  
They all went to find Jai. They searched everywhere when suddenly, they saw Miss. Corder standing on the roof of the castle with purple clouds and lightning foaming around her. She had her cauldron and spellbook and was speaking the same language Harry couldn't understand before. She looked the same as before. But this time, there was a girl standing in front of her hovering in the air with her head down.  
  
"Omg it's Jai!" yelled Chasity. "We have to save her!" Jai looked different. Her short brown hair was now long and had red streaks through it. She also had different clothes on and so did Miss. Corder.  
  
"Cordelia!" yelled Hermione. Miss. Corder looked up at her with her scary dark purple eyes. "So it's true." said Hermione. "Miss. Corder really is Cordelia."  
  
Just then, Cordelia thrust her arms up and a huge bolt of lightning and purple light burst through the sky. Suddenly, an army of Hogwarts students and teachers including Jai came walking towards Ron, Harry, Hermione and Chasity. They looked like zombies. They had no expression on their faces and their arms were out ready to strangle them. Ron, Hermione and Chasity ran with the zombie students and teachers chasing them, while Jai walked straight ahead toward Harry. Harry kept backing up more and more while Jai walked toward him with her expressionless face and her cold black eyes.  
  
"Jai..i-it's me..Harry! You know, your friend. Come on..Jai?...it's me..listen to me...stop...stop Jai.." said Harry trying to reason with Jai as she continued walking toward him. "Jai, you gotta snap out of it! Come on..this isn't you..this isn't Jai..this is just some zombie Cordelia is controling! Come on..please..." Nothing worked. Jai kept walking toward Harry. He had reached the railing of the edge of the castle on a clif looking over the ocean with jaggad pointy rocks at the bottom. Harry held on to the railing, trying not to fall off. The heel of his foot was at the edge ready to slip off. Jai kept walking closer and closer. Finally, Harry slipped. He reached his hand up just in time to grab on to the edge of the cliff. There he was, hanging off the edge, ready to fall to his death as Jai stood over him looking down.  
  
"Jai..please...please listen to me...you have to snap out of it..come on Jai..please.." Harry kept trying to reason with her. "Jai please...please....I....I...I love you..." he said just as his hand slipped off the edge of the cliff.  
  
Jai blinked her eyes and fell to her knees reaching her hand over the cliff. "Harry Nooo!!!" she yelled. Just then, Harry started floating back up cliff.  
  
"Wha..what's happening?" he said very puzzled.  
  
"I..I don't know..am...am I doing that?" asked Jai.  
  
"I don't know but keep doin it." said Harry. Jai moved her hands and stepped back. Harry put his foot on the edge of the cliff and Jai grabbed his arm to pull him in. Harry hugged her so tight and Jai wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I was so scared. I thought you were going to die. I don't know what I wouldn've done if you.." she sobbed, her tears soaking Harry's shirt.  
  
"Shh, it's ok, it's ok." said Harry comforting her. They both fell to the ground and held each other close.  
  
"I don't want to loose you again." said Jai. "..and I love you too." she whispered in Harry's ear. Harry couldn't believe it. He smiled and gave Jai a kiss. Just then, Ron, Chasity, and Hermione came running up to them.  
  
"Hey, you guys are alright!" said Harry hugging them. "How did you get away from all those zombie people?" he asked. Ron twirled his wand around and shoved it in his belt.  
  
"Never underestimate the power of a good looking red head." he said with a smirk. Harry laughed and gave Ron a hug.  
  
"Come on, we still have to defeat Cordelia, and now we have Jai to help." said Harry. They nodded and went to find Cordelia.  
  
Hermione spotted her back on the roof still conjuring up her magic in her cauldron. They all stood at the bottom looking up at her, thinking about how they could defeat her. Suddenly she turned her head toward them and started hovering down to them. They all moved back slowly. Cordelia looked around and then stopped at Jai. She stared at her with her cold dark purple eyes.  
  
"Jaininia." said Cordelia to Jai.  
  
"H-how do you know that name?" Jai asked her. Cordelia walked closer to Jai and held her necklace that was around her neck. Then, she showed her the very same necklace that was on her. Both of the necklaces glowed and hovered up. Jai held her necklace in her hands. "I..I don't understand." she said. Cordelia waved her hand over Jai's face and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Jaininia, I have been waiting a long time for you. And now that I have finally found you, we can be as one again." Cordelia said.  
  
"NO! You can't take her!" shouted Harry as he tried to run toward Jai but Ron and Hermione held him back.  
  
Cordelia looked at Harry. "Do not worry Harry Potter. She and I will be together again and the world will be ours. All magic will be at my control. The Sparkles will raise again." Cordelia and Jai hovered and flew up in the sky again. Cordelia raised her arms in the air and her magic flooded the sky. Jai screamed as a sharp bolt of lightning stuck through her.  
  
"Jai!" screamed Harry. "You have to fight her! You have to use your power! Listen to me Jai!"  
  
"I..I don't know how.." Jai said as she screamed again.  
  
"Yes you do! You know! Use the power inside you! You have to Jai! You have to save yourself! You have to save everyone!" shouted Harry.  
  
Jai pushed her hands out toward Cordelia and a sudden bolt of energy shot out and struck her. Cordelia shivered and groaned in pain. She looked at Jai with an evil face and shot another bolt of lightning at her. Jai put her arms infront of her face to sheild herself. Then she pushed her hands out again. This time, her power was even stronger. They continued fighting back and forth leaving Harry and the others on the ground to watch helplessly. Harry was so afriad for Jai but there was nothing he could do. His magic wasn't strong enough.  
  
Finally, with a last blast of lightning, both Jai and Cordelia collapsed on the ground. Harry and the others ran over to Jai to see if she was alright.  
  
Harry knelt down and held Jai in his arms, sobbing over her. "Jai. Jai? Please..please speak to me...please be alright...I...I don't want to loose you again.." Chasity rested her head on Ron's chest and started crying. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his hand through her hair. Hermione knelt down beside Harry and put her arms around him. One of Harry's tears dropped down on Jai's cheek. Just then, Jai opened her eyes and looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry." she said with a smile. Harry smiled, wiped his eyes, and held Jai tightly. Hermione gave Jai a big hug, and Ron and Chasity ran over to hug Jai as well. Jai looked over to where Cordelia was laying. Now, she was nothing more than a pile of sparkling ashes blowing away in the wind.  
  
Ron woke up to his buzzer again and rolled over to shut it off, trying not to hit Chasity laying beside him. "Morning Chas." said Ron.  
  
"...Morning Ronnie. " said Chasity trying to wake up. They looked over to see Harry and Jai still asleep in Harry's bed. Jai had her head rested on Harry's chest and her arm over his stomach. Harry's arm was wrapped around Jai's shoulder.  
  
A few minutes later, they all got up. Chasity and Jai were at the vanity doing their hair and makeup while the guys walked to the bathroom in their boxers to gell their hair.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" said Ron to Harry.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Ron." he said back as he gave Ron a "guy hug". Chasity looked oddly at Jai.  
  
"I know." she said with a laugh. "Merry Christmas, Chas."  
  
"Oh, Merry Christmas hunny!" said Chasity giving Jai a big hug.  
  
After they had all gotten dressed, they went to the dorm lounge to find Hermione and Noah sitting together talking and drinking hot chocolate. "Happy Christmas." They said to everyone.  
  
"Ohhh presents!" said Ron taking Chasity's hand and pulling her toward the tree to see their presents. Jai smiled but she couldn't stop thinking about Cordelia. It had been a few months since the incident with her but she still felt like she was out there, ready to take her again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked Jai putting his arms around her.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing. It's just that, I can't stop thinking about Cordelia, I mean, what did she want with me?"  
  
"Nearest I can figure, " said Hermione. "Is that Cordelia and you were a part of each other which is why you have the same necklace and since you're the only other Sparkle, she figured she could use you to make her power stronger and take over all magic. She was angry about the Wizards and Witches casting her out before and wanted revenge on everyone and when you came here to Hogwarts, I guess she thought that it was the perfect time."  
  
Jai smiled. "I'm just glad it's all over." she said. They all watched Ron and Chasity open their presents like 6 year olds. Jai turned to Harry and smiled. "So, you think you can handle an evil Sparkle around here?" she said.  
  
Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Oh, I think I can manage." he smiled and and gave her a kiss.  
  
The End 


End file.
